Episode 441 (The Attack of The Zombie Crabs Part 3)
Transcript Caroline: "That should hold them." Maryellen: "Okay guys we've got to figure out a plan." Nicki: "We should totally split up." Mia: "I'm gonna go hide in the bathroom where's it safe." Rebecca: "I know I'll run off to check out a obscure noise in the kitchen." Samantha: "I'm gonna slowly walk backwards into a dimly lit room." Caroline: "Really see if they watched more horror films they know..." Mia: (groans). Maryellen: "Mia are you okay?" Mia: "Uh yeah." Maryellen: "Feeling safer in there?" Mia: "Uh lots." Maryellen: "Cool." Caroline: "Wait a minute." Zombies: lots of me. Mia: "Lots." Caroline: (gasps). Mia: "Lots of me." Both: "Run." Rebecca: "Oh I knew we should've split up." Zombie: lots of me. Rebecca: "Aaiee." Zombies: lots of me. (Screen cuts to bubbletucky headquarters.) Ashlie: "Joshua barred the door(he did so)Is she back yet?" Tobias: "No sign of her.we searched everywhere." Josh: "Where could she be?" Ashlie: "She's probably still with Molly and her friends.She's make it." (tin cans ringing) Olivia: "Perimeter alert we have incoming." Ashlie: "Stations everyone put out that light!Joshua?" Joshua: "Yep friend or zombie?" Molly: "It's us let us in." (Joshua opens the door to let the guppies in.) Olivia: "It's Molly and Gil." Janet: "And they brought friends." Molly: "Deema are you here?" Ashlie: "We thought she was with you." (Knocking.) All: "Come in if you can if you want too." Deema: "Hey guys." Molly: "Deema oh you're alright I was so worried." Deema: "Thanks." Molly: "Why are there so many zombies?" Deema: "I'm glad you asked." Oona: "Cha cha cha well that's so unrealistic." Molly: "Hey that building looks familiar.oh right.you know it might be clever to board that window." Joshua: "Oh so that's what the problem is and there's so much wood leftover." Zombie crabs: lots of me. All: "Go.Hurry.Go Go Go." Joshua: "And I denfinitlely should've closed the window(takes away by deema)Yikes." Molly: "Now what?" Deema: "We got to make our way to the big bubble building I'm sure we'll find our answers there." Ashlie: "Where're they going?" Deema: "Doesn't matter they're distracted let's move." Zombies: lots of me. Caroline: "In here." Both: "Phew whew." Caroline: "What's going on here? Maryellen: "I don't know this thing isn't so successful." Caroline: "Wait the guppies." Maryellen: "I'm pretty sure it's not them." Caroline: "I know c'mon let's move." Maryellen: "I'm right behind ya." (Screen cuts to the big bubble building) Deema: "We made it!" Gil: "Not a zombie in sight now it's a good time to rush in blindly don't ya think?" Molly: "Okay guys let's go quietly." Zombie crabs: lots of me. Deema: "Here they come." Goby: "They're all over the place." Molly: "C'mon let's go!" Oona: (screams). Nonny: "Run for it." Goby and Gil: "Sanctuary." (The 6 guppies make it) Deema: (gasps). Ashlie: "Lots of me." Deema: "No no.i'm going back for them." Molly: "You can't help them now." Molly and Deema: (yelping). Molly: "Quick find something to block this door." Gil: "It isn't gonna be easy to find something in the lobby." Molly: "Hurry!(a zombie ripped her sleeve)I'm exposed!" Deema: "Molly use this." Molly: "Thanks.nice work Gilly.Thanks Deema are you alright?" Deema: "I'm alright." Molly: "Nonny are you okay?" Nonny: "I'm okay you okay?" Oona: "I'm fine." Goby: "Me too." Oona: "Lots of me." Nonny: "Oona!that's it!" Molly: "Nonny what are you doing?" Nonny: "Look I just lost my nerd I'm not gonna lose the rest of my friends too." Molly: "But nonny that's..." Nonny: "C'mon you freaks fresh meat(screams)yippe ki yay you zombie freaks yippe ki yay.Lots of me." Molly: "You know we really should've told and obey him not to take his clothes off." Deema: "Uh yeah." Goby: "We should've." Molly: "That'll hold for now but we all gotta move before aw really c'mon guys head for the stairs!It's locked." Deema: "Now what?" Molly: "Any ideas?" Deema: "I got nothing." Goby: "Me neither." Molly: "Gilly?" Gil: "Uh me neither." Molly: "Caroline." Caroline: "Molly." Deema: "Caroline." Caroline: "Deema." Maryellen: "Goby." Goby: "Maryellen." Maryellen: "Gil." Gil: "Maryellen." (After going this over) Deema: "Enough.we have to get upstairs." Caroline: "No way the whole upstairs is crawling with." Zombies: lots of me. Caroline: "Stairwell it is.what's with the rubber." Molly: "It insulates against the infection." Caroline: "I don't want to know how you figure that one out." Grace: "No don't banished mike and sulley oh gosh how could Mr Waternoose be so oblivious." (The Sixets climbing up the stairs) Molly: "Just keep climbing." Caroline: "This is enough cardio to last me a life time." Maryellen: "This is it the tippy top." Caroline: "Thank goodness." Maryellen: "Whoa this place is crawling with them. Goby: "Wow." Maryellen: "Strange and unusual." Caroline: "Same old same old c'mon." Molly: "Let's get to work." (They all got to work) Snail: "Uh fellas I think you might wanna hurry up." Molly: "You guys hold them off and don't forget to rubber up." All: "Okay let's battle." Molly: "Okay let's go over the plan.1: Gil shoots the grappling hook which will attach to the platform of the water tower.2: we sent the vortex sprayer up the line.3: we all ride up in the basket lift.4: once we reached the tower I'll climb to the top of the tower and open the hatch.5: Deema will move the connecting claw to the open hatch which will move the vortex sprayer into place." Maryellen: "Molly we can't hold them much longer." Molly: "Whoever makes it to the vortex sprayer first presses that button to activate it.alright any questions?" Caroline: "Yeah was it worth the time you took to build a scale model." Molly: "Totally.anyone else?yeah you in the back." Maryellen: "Whoa hurry up guys." (Gil shoots the grahpling hook) Maryellen: "Great shot Gil." Caroline: "Maryellen behind you(gets touched and transforms)oh crud lots of me." Molly: "Caroline." Zombie: lots of me. Molly: "No!" Deema: "C'mon we gotta go Hurry!" Maryellen: "Oh my there to many of them right?" Snail: "Maryellen." Zombie: lots of me? Snail: "No.That's it.My only best nerves I hope.Alright you freaks fresh meat.Yippie Ki Yay.You freaks.Yippie Ki Yay." Gil: "Seriously again with the clothes." Deema: "We may be the only ones left." (The vortex sprayer made it to the water tower.The zombites climbs up the rope and it began to break.) Goby: "Oh no the rope is breaking were not gonna make it." Molly: "We have to if we don't make it bubbletucky falls." All: (screaming). Goby: "It's only down to the four of us." Deema: "We're okay. Molly: "And look there's the vortex sprayer c'mon we're almost there." Goby: "Yikes here they come we're surrounded and trapped." Molly: "We're not gonna make it!" Gil: "No you and deema will make it.lots of me." Goby molly and Deema: "Gil." Molly: "Gil no." Deema: "No don't touch him the only way to save him is to keep going c'mon." Goby: "Guys make it there in time.lots of me." (After talking about the friend.) Deema: "Molly no!" Molly: "Go.lots of me." Deema: "Oh Molly(sniffs)get it together darkling Deema it's up to you to save Molly it's up to you to save bubbletucky it's up to you to stop talking to yourself." (Deema opens the hatch and the vortex sprayer makes it to the open hatch) Deema: "Got to go.lots of me." Evil spirit: "Ha evil spirit wins.woo hoo." (The vortex sprayer turns on and everyone turns back to normal) Evil spirit: "NO." Mr and Mrs grouper: "Better luck next time evil spirit." Molly: "Deema are you okay." Deema: "Yes just a little wet." Goby: "Awesome wetness." Gil: "And to think the evil spirit is defeated." Deema: "Bet this wall will keep them away." Evil Spirit: "Curse you bubble guppies." (At the girls's place the movie comes to an end.) Grace: "Piff horror movies strange and scary but so unbelievable." The end Category:Spooky episodes Category:Hallooween episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Movies